Contemplation
by 3van3sc3nc3lov3r
Summary: Sam just can’t stop thinking about Danny. What happens when she reaches the breaking point? [short oneshot]


Summary: Sam just can't stop thinking about Danny. What happens when she reaches the breaking point?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters…

Please read and review!

-------------------

The feeling he gives me….it's intoxicating. The whirl of emotions, suffocating me and making my heart burst. Just the thought of him makes my stomach do back-flips. He breaks my heart without even realizing it, yet I always come back to him. It's that tiny spark of hope inside me. It pulls my mind into thinking that there might be something between us…that he might feel the same way…

No. We're best friends, and that's it. So why do I feel this way? Everything about him is perfect…his raven-black hair, innocent smile, cerulean eyes…oh his eyes. How can they be such an icy color yet still feel so warm? I feel like I can get lost in them for days…when our eyes meet, it's like the world comes to a complete stop. I always thought we've had a "psychic connection"…but now I realize that maybe, just maybe…it's something more…

NO! Bad Sam! He doesn't feel that way about you, and you don't feel that way about him. Right? Part of me wants this so badly that it hurts….and the other doesn't think it's such a good idea. This could ruin our friendship forever. He loves me like a sister, and I can't help but want more.

"Sam."

How can he be so clueless? I've liked him for a while now and I've been slipping hints…

"Sam."

Everyone agrees that we should be together. So why can't he just see that they're right? Why can't he see through my stupid excuses? Why-

"SAM!"

"What?" I yell back in an annoyed tone.

"Uh...I think your potato has had enough torture for one lunch period."

I look at Danny fiercely for interrupting my thoughts, then glance down at my lunch tray. He's right. My baked potato's been destroyed, courtesy of my plastic spork. My glare softens and I look up at him. "Oh…sorry." I mumble, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Sam, are you ok? You seem kind of spacey lately…" he adds, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Tucker casts me a knowing look and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. I kick him under the table and he returns to his burger.

"You can tell me anything Sam. What's wrong?" he asks soothingly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I-I'm fine." I stutter reassuringly, trying to avoid his gaze. Tucker is back to his antics again, this time mouthing "Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g". I resist the urge to spork his eyes out and try to focus on Danny. "And I know I can tell you anything but-" I can't help but send a death glare at Tucker, but he still won't shut up.

"What's wrong?" Danny repeats, ignoring Tucker completely. I can't take it. This is just too much.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

The whole cafeteria grows silent. I gasp, slapping my hand over my mouth, as if to take it back somehow. It's useless. I just blurted my deepest secret loud enough for the whole ninth grade to hear. I don't get a chance to see Danny's reaction because I do the only thing I can think of: run.

-------------------

"Sam, wait!" I hear Danny shout after me. I ignore him, thrusting open the glass door of the school and sprinting out. I keep running, but my heart can't take it. I fall to the ground and let out a sob. This is terrible…our friendship is ruined and it's all my fault. Suddenly, I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me from behind, and I automatically know who it is. I can't help but continue to cry, slowly trying to push away from him. Still remaining firm, Danny pulls my closer and turns me around to face him; gently wiping a tear from my cheek. I refuse to look at him, and I stare at the ground in shame.

"Listen Danny, I'm really sorry…you probably hate me now and I can understand if you don't-" he stops my rambling by placing his finger on my lips.

"Sammy, I could never hate you." he says softly, pulling me into a hug. He lightly pulls my chin up so he can look me in the eye. Before I know it; our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

"Because I love you too."

-------------------

Muhahaha! Fear the fluff! Wow…I just found this in one of my 70 page notebooks…I remember writing this at like four in the morning because I couldn't sleep… hehe…so what do you think? To corny? Out of character? Push the little purple button and tell me please!


End file.
